1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exerciser, more particularly to a foldable exerciser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional exerciser is shown to comprise an elongated base member 1, an upright post 2 connected to a front end of the base member 1, a transmission wheel 3 mounted rotatably on the base member 1, and a resistance device associated with the transmission wheel 3 for providing resistance against rotation of the transmission wheel 3. Two parallel rail members 5 extend integrally from a rear end of the base member 1. A pair of pedal rods 6 are disposed respectively on opposite sides of the base member 1. Each of the pedal rods 6 is connected to the transmission wheel 3 by a crank arm 7 in order to drive the transmission wheel 3. In this way, the user can exercise by pedaling the pedal rods 6. Although the conventional exerciser can be employed to exercise one's legs, it is bulky and is difficult to transport and store.